Forever Laurel
by Nebula Sky
Summary: Dreaming of your past awakens your future. Frustrating thing is: their always incomplete.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! This is my second fic. Both still being written. I'm hoping I'm getting better.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing belong to their respective trademarks.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Laughter rang through the lush of endless forest.  
  
"Come on slowpoke!" Teased a feminine voice.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me where you're taking me?" an amused male voice demanded.  
  
"Because you have to be there. And besides it's a surprise." The girl said exasperated. "Honestly! You need to live a little."  
  
"I'm with you, aren't I?" was the retort.  
  
Soft laughter answered. "True. And if it weren't for me you'd be in that droll room of yours deep in papers. Admit it, you love our little 'adventures'."  
  
The man stopped abruptly, turning his female companion to face him, anchoring her securely to him. His callused hand lovingly cupped her face, stroking her cheek delicately, leaving tingling whispers in tail. Eyes locked in the heat of the moment. "It's you I love, you know that right. You. The adventures are just an added bonus."  
  
Eyes softened at the declaration, knowing the words were rare. She leaned into the hand in subtle gesture before turning her head to place a kiss in the palm. Looking to him once more, she leaned in. "I know." She murmured before taking his lips.  
  
Parting, she took his hands in hers. "Come." She said with a smile.  
  
Resuming their path that led them deeper within the home of tall woods.  
  
They finally reached a small clearing with a small stream. Growing by the bank was a small tree in comparison to the rest of the forest. With its aromatic evergreen leaves and small blackish berries, it stood with joyful content.  
  
"Here. This is it." She indicated.  
  
"A tree?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You mean to tell me, that you dragged me all the way here, passing numerous trees, only to stop before this tree!" the man crossed his arms in annoyance.  
  
The woman just smiled and walked to the tree. Placing a hand on its bark she turned to her companion. "This is Daphne."  
  
The man said nothing, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Long ago, before the gods passed power to their chosen, Daphne walked these woods. A beautiful wood nymph with many suitors, but only one pursued her with a vengeance. Apollo had come for a conference of the gods, when he departed, he passed by this forest and spotted her. Instantly falling in love, he went to her." Stroking the tree tenderly, she continued, "Unfortunately for him, she was not pleased by his attentions towards her. She vainly fled, but one cannot evade a god forever. In a last attempt, she cried out to the other gods for them to rescue her. They immediately answered and transformed her into what you see now, a laurel tree."  
  
"That's quite a tale." The man said. "But, why the haste to get here for a story?"  
  
The woman smiled. "In his determined pursuit, he vainly embraced and lavished her with kisses. But even in her new form, her branches shrank from his lips. Apollo then vowed that if she was not to be his mistress, that she was to be his sacred tree. And as eternal youth were the gods, so was she to be, with leaves forever green."  
  
She then took out two necklaces with vials hanging from them. "As time passed another story came to be associated with Daphne. Because she is eternal, it is said that if two lovers broke a twig off, each keeping half, they would be forever in love." A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she shyly bowed her head.  
  
Truly touched, the man went to stand before her. Cupping her face with both hands he made her look at him. "Silly girl," he lightly scolded. "I don't need a myth to tell me that I'm going to love you forever. My heart and soul tells me that even in the after life, you will have them."  
  
"As you will have mine. You are my soul mate. It..It's just that I've heard this story since I was little and." she grasped his hands with hers, looking to him with pleading eyes. "I've always wanted..the symbolism is so beautiful and I just wanted to share this with you. Please."  
  
With a small smile the man moved one of his hands, as well as hers, towards a lonely twig. Having snapped the twig off the tree, they then snapped it in half, each holding one end. The woman than placed her half in the vile and as she closed the small lid, a glow emanated from it, marking its powerful seal. The man equally did the same, then hung it around their necks.  
  
"Forever." Whispered the woman.  
  
"Forever." Was the man's answer as he leaned down, placing all he felt in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Shattering quakes with cries and screams were heard all throughout.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"I won't leave you mother. I will not run!" answered the stubborn voice.  
  
"You must!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Sad eyes looked to her daughter, lovingly and painfully, whispering, "I'm sorry."  
  
The girl started to glow, her sigil shining furiously, transporting her to the moon.  
  
"NOOO!! Mother!!" screamed the fading girl, only hearing her mother's last words before completely feeling the destruction of her once glorious planet.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
An hour has passed and the fight still goes. No breaks or rests. Become weak and the consequence is life. No giving up, no losing hope, no time for tears. So much blood spilled on both sides. Fellow senshi and loved ones already dead.  
  
Off in the distance, Princess Serenity is seen impaling herself to join her love in Elision.  
  
Queen Serenity screams and calls upon the Silver Imperium, ending the darkness, the hate, and sending her children to a better future.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
She had been having those same dreams over and over since becoming a senshi. Then they suddenly intensified when Crystal Tokyo flourished.  
  
She looked out through one of the windows of the council room, waiting for the meeting to commence. Fingering the necklace she had bought before the deep sleep, she could only question what still awaited her. For the necklace was the one and very same as that of her dream.  
  
"Everyone has arrived, let us begin this meeting." Stated the King.  
  
TBC.  
  
Well?? What did you all think? Should I even continue? Valuable criticism welcomed.  
  
~smiles~  
  
Nebula 


	2. Incomplete Circle

Okay, here's part two after such a long wait. Hope you likes.   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the story and made up characters belong to me.  
  
Warnings: Swearing.  
  
Part 2  
  
As the King called the meeting to order, everyone present took his or her seats.  
  
Doing so, I looked to everyone and could only see the changes we have undergone. We have changed so much and still we believe ourselves to be the same.   
  
Rei, though still hot tempered, has become more reserved and levelheaded. She ended up marrying Chad, after she forced him to get a hair cut first. They had twins who turned 5 earlier this year.  
  
Minako, who married Andrew, has now taken her role as leader seriously. One would have never guessed that she was such a strategic person. They have a beautiful 6-year-old girl.  
  
Ami is still shy and smart. Out of all of us, she's changed the least. Only difference is she doesn't carry a book everywhere she goes now. Greg and their daughter make sure that she has fun.  
  
Earth, known as Tiera, who we found to be some distant relative to Endymion from the past, has become quite a loyal senshi. With her husband Paul dead, she raised her 8-yr. old son and 6 yr. old daughter with much devotion.  
  
Sailor Sun also known as Eos, was the last of the inner soldiers that we found. We never imagined there to be a sun senshi, let alone a civilization there. With Sun found, the circle was completed and the rise of Crystal Tokyo was able to proceed. She just recently married.  
  
Haruka and Michiru married and had three children aging 8, 12, and 13. The wonders of magic is all I can say.   
  
Hotaru turned into a lovely young lady full of joy. After the deep sleep she seemed to lose her frailty and weakness. She married a man named Rokan and have a beautiful 4-yr. old girl.  
  
Setsuna still guards the gates of time, but gets vacation time with one of us substituting for her. It was on one of these vacations that she came back pregnant. No one knows who the father is since she refuses to mention him. She has a beautiful 10 yr old whom, is like a daughter to me.  
  
Then there's me. Makoto. I have become what has been destined of me; a warrior, a leader, and a princess. The only princess, for I can not be queen until I take a life mate. I have returned to my post as the leader of the outer senshi and second in command of the solar senshi.   
  
As expected we have gained the remainder of our powers and mastered them. I unexpectedly received a vast amount more than my fellow senshi. I have asked Pluto what this meant, but her answers have always been no more but riddles.  
  
"Attention! Serenity is attending chibi-usa and will not be joining us." announced Endymion. "Now, for the reason we are all here, Greg, will you please tell everyone else what you have told me."  
  
"As you well know, Mercury and I have been going through old files stored in the power computer on Mercury. We have now just begun to decipher the passwords." Answered Greg.  
  
"Recently, we have opened some files which contain rather interesting facts." Continued Mercury. "But I'm sure Pluto already knows what I'm talking about, don't you Pluto?" Mercury turned towards the time mistress, who kept her gaze, but revealed nothing.  
  
"What is she talking about Pluto?" asked Uranus.  
  
"It seems that even though Crystal Tokyo was able to be created, our circle is still not complete." Answered Greg. "There are still five missing."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?" Asked Mars. "What is so important about these five? We already have all the royal present."  
  
Giving a quick glance toward Greg, Mercury pushed a few buttons on her computer, making a hologram appear at the center of the table.   
  
The hologram showed a young man with prussian blue colored eyes and messy moss-brown hair.   
  
"This is Prince Hermes of Mercury." Said Ami. "My brother."  
  
Ignoring the gasps and stares from her fellow queens, Ami pushed a few more buttons, shifting the hologram to show another young man with a tight looking pony tail and stern eyes.  
  
"This is Prince Ares of Mars. Rei's twin brother."  
  
The Hologram shifted to the picture of another young man with violet eyes and a long braid.  
  
"This is Prince Areimanios. Saturn's older brother."  
  
Again the picture shifted to reveal an angelic young man with blond hair and turquoise eyes.  
  
"Meet Prince Ani, Haruka's younger brother."  
  
The picture shifted one last time, showing an emerald eyed young man with brown hair that mysteriously covered half his face.  
  
"And this is Prince Jove, older brother to Makoto."  
  
Silence. All they could do was watch as the hologram faded.  
  
It was Rei who eventually disturbed the eerie silence, slamming her hand against the table. "How could this be? We have received all our memories, and in none have I ever recalled a brother."  
  
"That is true, but are you sure that your memories are all complete?" asked Greg. "We assumed that because you all remembered more of what went on at the time of the Silver Millennium, that all your memories had been returned."  
  
"How do you know that they are indeed missing these facts from their memories Greg?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Ami was distraught at seeing she has a brother, but no memories she can recall. So I asked her to meditate and remember all she could from her past life as I probed her mind."  
  
"It seems that I have a rather powerful block placed on me." Continued Ami. "With Setsuna's power signature."  
  
Eyes turned to Pluto, some waiting for answers, others with questions.  
  
"Setsuna, explain yourself?" demanded Endymion. "Not only have you blocked out important memories, but have used magic on your fellow senshi and friends."  
  
"All I can say is that it wasn't time for you all to remember. It would be unfair for you to recall your brothers and not be able to see them."  
  
"Why wouldn't we be able to see them Setsuna?" asked Hotaru. "Are they dead?"  
  
"No. They are in another dimension plagued with warfare. They were needed there to ensure the outcome of peace." Sighing Setsuna continued, "I'm sorry you all feel betrayed, but I'd do it again if I have to."  
  
The room roared with angry voices.   
  
"Quiet everyone!" demanded Endymion with a lift of his hand. "Makoto, you have yet to say anything. As leader of the outers, what do you intend to do?"  
  
I had stayed quiet through this whole ordeal. I couldn't believe it. I have a brother. An older brother. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the hologram, not even when it vanished.  
  
I can feel everyone's anger, especially from those who now gained brothers. Mar's fiery wrath; Mercury's frosty anger; Saturn's silent fuming; Uranus's turbulent fury. Then there's me, what do I feel. I looked to Endymion at the mention of my name.  
  
"Makoto, you have yet to say anything. As leader of the outers, what do you intend to do?"  
  
Sighing, I returned my gaze to Setsuna. "I can not say I'm not angry, because I am. It is disappointment that supercedes my anger."  
  
Standing, I turned away from the others, toward the window. "All this time, pouring out my feelings to you about family," Quickly turning around, eyes flashing black-green. "Did you think it was some sick joke!"  
  
"No!" Setsuna yelled back, standing and slamming her hands onto the table. "Do you think it was easy for me to stay quiet with everything you told me! Do you think I didn't want to ease your heart and mind by telling you not to feel bad, that you do have a brother! You don't know how many times I came this close to go against my duty!"  
  
It was a sight to see for it wasn't often that the Queen of Pluto lost it.  
  
Closing my eyes, I willed myself to calm down. Nothing will be accomplished if anger took control. Walking back to the table, I lifted my hand to motion Setsuna to sit. "As I said, it is disappointment that supercedes my anger. As for what I intend to do, nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing!" yelled Haruka, knocking her chair over as she stood angrily. "If it were anyone else there would have been hell to pay!"  
  
"For once I agree with Haruka. You can't possibly be serious in not doing anything about this!" agreed Rei. "She used magic on us, her family!"  
  
"I am not condoning what she did Rei, but I also can't punish her for doing her duty!"  
  
"Enough!" yelled Mina. "Arguing won't solve this situation." She then turned to Pluto. "Now that they know, remove the block."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The block was formulated so that it will crumble when your brothers remember you."  
  
"So then, we need to make them remember. We need a plan. Any suggestions?" Endymion asked.  
  
"You will need to go to the dimension they're in and find them." Stated Rokan.  
  
"I agree with Rokan." Stated Eos.   
  
"As do I." Said Tiera.  
  
"Now the question is who will go. We all possibly can't." Andrew said.  
  
"Simple, the five with broth-"  
  
"Only one of you can go." Interrupted Setsuna before Greg could finish.  
  
"Now what." Muttered Haruka as she once again took her seat.  
  
Shushing her mate Michiru turned to Sets, "Why can only one go?"  
  
"As I said, it is a dimension that has been plagued in warfare for too long. I know you all too well and I know that one of you will cause a riot, but five of you there will cause a whole new war."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence Pluto." Remarked Eos with a sneer.  
  
"But you can't deny the fact I speak the truth." replied Setsuna. "You and Tiera can be as bad as Haruka and Makoto when you put your mind to it."  
  
"Aawww, was that a compliment from the mature senshi to us childish senshi." Teased Tiera as she coyly leaned forward onto her hand.  
  
"I would take it as one, since you probably won't get another in another thousand years." Drawled Rei.  
  
"Alright, that's enough." Interrupted Mina. "We need to decide who will go."  
  
"I should go, I'm the most level headed." Said Ami.  
  
"I'm afraid not, you need to finish getting into those files." Answered Endymion.  
  
"Then I'll go." Said Rei.  
  
"Are you Kidding! Now you alone would cause a war." Replied Venus.  
  
"And if Rei can cause a war, then Haruka wouldn't be far behind, so that rules you out love." Responded Michiru as she patted her wife's arm.  
  
"Gee thanks for the faith." Haruka mumbled.  
  
"I'm also ruled out. I'm still getting over my flu." Said Hotaru.  
  
"That only leaves Makoto." Finished Andrew.  
  
"Dear goddess, she won't cause a war, she'd end the world." Groaned Eos.  
  
Smiling, I turned to Eos, "Why don't you shove a solar flare up yo-"  
  
"Then its settled, Makoto will be the one to go." Interrupted Endymion before it got nasty. "This meeting is adjourned."  
  
"What! Hey! Krisialketu!" I swore in Jupitan.  
  
"Now, now Mako-chan," chided Mina as she wagged her finger at me. "You won't get anywhere with an attitude like that. You know what they say, you can catch more butterflies with vinegar!"   
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Andrew just banged his head onto the table muttering.  
  
"Whatever." I got up to leave and pack.  
  
"I'll meet you at the gates." Setsuna said before doing what she does best, disappearing.  
  
Having gotten everything I believe to need, I left. At the gates everyone came to see me off. I went to Serenity and hugged her.  
  
"Good luck my friend." Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you my Queen."  
  
Looking towards Pluto I awaited any last instructions.  
  
"Remember, they have a glamour on them, so you must trigger an emotion for power to be released and their memories restored."   
  
"Got it."  
  
"You will be sent to possible dimensions in which they could be located. You will have three months in each dimension then sent to another until you locate them. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Heading out I was stopped by Eos's childish condescending voice. "Now be a good little girl in your new dimension and play nice with the other little kiddies."   
  
"And don't forget to say your pleases and thank you's." continued a grinning Haruka. "Wouldn't want them thinking were uncivilized now would we?"  
  
Frowning, I turned to Pluto. "Are you sure they're not related, because the similarity in idiocy is uncanny."  
  
Before the two in question could respond, Jupiter was unceremoniously pushed through the doors.  
  
Astonished, all eyes turned toward the culprit and gasped, some stifling giggles.  
  
"Oops! Heh, Heh. Gotta watch that first step." Ami said with a not so innocent smile.

TBC…  
  
Criticism and praise both welcomed.  
  
Smiles  
  
Nebula 


End file.
